Operation: DISTRACTION
by KoohiiJuusu
Summary: :Kuki hasn't lost a game yet, and she doesn't intend to…:   When Wally starts to beat Kuki at a video game, she must think up a tactical way of diverting his attention elsewhere. But where?.    :TND:    :Kuki/Wally:    :3/4:    :One-shot:     Please R&R


**Title:** Operation: D.I.S.T.R.A.C.T.I.O.N

**Author: ** KoohiiJuusu

**Words:** 1,263

**Type: ** One-shot

**Pairings:** Kuki/ Wally

**Summary:** Kuki hasn't lost a game yet, and she doesn't intend to…

**A/N:** This is set during TND, so I guess kuki and wally would be around 15/ 16 in this (:

- Go on… read it… you know you want too… (:

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: D.I.S.T.R.A.C.T.I.O.N<strong>

**D**eviously

**I**nitiate

**S**ubtle

**T**hen

**R**ambunctious

**A**ctions

**C**ausing

**T**he

**I**diot

**O**verwhelming

**N**on-success

* * *

><p>The room was dim and silent, apart from the sound of heavy rain pattering on the windows of the large tree house and game console controllers clicking away wildly.<p>

On this dreary Sunday afternoon, Two teens sat on either end of a sofa in the living area of the otherwise uninhabited tree house, both glaring at the flickering screen in front of them with utter concentration and focus. The first, a lanky Australia boy whose hair had lengthened with swept bangs and no longer resembled the bowl cut he had styled in his younger years. He wore a short sleeved white t-shirt under an orange hooded jacket, dark navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of beaten orange converse sneakers (the boy always did have a thing for the colour orange). The other was a petite Japanese girl with long raven hair that reaching below her shoulder blades, a choppy side fringe and some hair clipped back with two green slides. She wore a green and white striped tank tee under a slightly darker green neko hooded jacket, a short khaki skirt, worn over black tights, her boots long discarded as she sought no need for them inside.

The two teens often played video games together, and usually Kuki Sanban (Numbah 3) had no problem defeating the young Australian boy, Wally (Numbah 4) at even his most favoured of video games, even if the boy had far more practise playing them than the small oriental girl had. But today was different, she was... losing? It was hard for the girl to believe that Wallabee Beatles, who had never won one single game against her, was actually beating her at a video game.

'He must have been practising a lot more than usual' Kuki though to her self

But what could she do, surly she wouldn't accept defeat so easily... would she?

Kuki scootched slightly closer to the blonde Aussie, and noticed him shift slightly away from her. Noting his earlier reaction she had an idea...

The girl moved even closer to the boy, until she was practically on top of him, her left thigh pressed against his right. Out of the corner of her eye she was sure she saw a slight blush brush the surface of his tanned skin. As she drew her attention back to the game she could see his concentration was slipping slightly. From the quality of his game play slowly decreasing; she knew her tactic must be working.

After catching his attention moments before she decided to take her mischievous scheme a step further. She let the sleeve of her slightly baggy hoodie slip down one arm, revealing the ivory flesh of her sculptured shoulder. At this she saw his eyes avert vaguely from the game over to her for a few second before snapping them back to that game in hope that she wouldn't notice his staring. Kuki knew his mind was drifting and he was clearly losing the attention he should have been paying to the game to ensure the victory he had longed for over the girl.

Also knowing this, Wally's mind shot back to the task at hand and his game play had slightly improved but was still not that it was when they had first started. Kuki knew if she was going to win she had to think fast.

Whilst keeping her eyes on the TV screen, she progressed so she was side sat on top of his lap, her feet resting on the seat she had been sat in moments ago. She felt his body tense and without her eyes leaving the screen she could tell that he was feeling unnerved and panicked at her actions to sprawl across him. Enjoying that she could make him this way, a stack of nerves and awkwardness, mentally giggling to herself, she leaned and rest her side against the tall boy's chest and moved her head to nuzzle and rest against his neck and collarbone. She could feel his body temperature rise increasingly and knew that he was way to distracted now to be at all focus on the game in hand. Kuki knew she had him beat, but at that moment a realisation washed over her, that maybe she wasn't just trying to distract him so that she could win but that she enjoyed his closeness and how she felt strangely (but not so strangely) attracted to the male she was sat on top of. And she felt herself become… distracted, distracted by his broad muscular chest, his musky sent that seemed to linger on his sun kissed Australian skin...  
>The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tanned and orange clad arm snaking its way around her waist. Without realising it she had turn in his lap and was straddling his thighs. The boys other arm joined the previous around her waist, as her own were slowly trailing up his chest and around his neck, fingers entwining in his shaggy golden locks. Faces only inches apart, lips only centimetres, as he gazed deeply into her large violet eyes and her back into his emerald green ones. Eye contact was lost as Kuki slowly let her eye lids drift shut and felt Wally's lip brush softly against her own, lingering there for mere seconds that felt as if each were an eternity, before his mouth gently closed the gap between them, the gap she had been longing for him to close, his lips lightly pressed against hers in an innocent kiss. It lasted there, again for only mere second before Kuki felt the soft warmth of his lips leave her and replaced with loss and longing, longing for his lip to be back on her own. Feeling as though that is where they were supposed to be and were they should have been all along. Wally's face pulling away from hers now, Kuki slowly opened her eyes to meet his soft gaze. Holding it only momentarily, as soon her eyes had trailed downwards and rested upon his lips, as if they were her new addiction, she seemed to crave them. Her heart pounding and breath deepening, purely from the desire to be held and kissed by him again. Seeming to sense this, one of Wally's hands left its position from around her small waist and was now caressing the side of her face, pulling Kuki slightly toward him as he seized her lip with his once more, only much more forceful. Kuki decided to deepen the kiss further by increasing her hold around Wally's neck. The kiss continued like this until she felt his warm tongue glide along her bottom lip, Kuki smiled into the kiss before granting him entrance. Tongues greeted each other in the midst of the infatuation, releasing small moans from deep in her throat. The heated passion of the kiss only increase from there on, as his hand had retreated from Kuki's face back down to join his other at her waist, all the while Kuki's fingers playing, weaving more into his blonde hair. After several more minutes of this Kuki broke away from the kiss, only barely, lips still rested upon his. Both hearts racing in time, breathing heavily, eyes still shut...<p>

"I Win" Kuki whispered between breaths, against his heated lips.

She felt his lips curve into that smile she adored so much as he whispered back, "You Always Do..."

Kuki's hands had now dropped the rest on his shoulders and Wally's arms had loosen around her waist, as his lips met her for a final lingering peck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry if I slipped into some more English terminology, ie. Sofa, rather than couch. Habit I guess

Also I tend to write in a far more sophisticated manner than I actually speak aloud, I don't know why.. I guess my brain is fancier than my mouth? [Lol.] So I'm sorry if anyone found it harder to read.

The tile acrostic for distraction, no kidding was like one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do, seriously, and it still sucks *hangs head*

Thank for reading & Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R (:

~KoohiiJuusu 3


End file.
